1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressure gauges, and more specifically to pressure gauges for use with resuscitators, endotracheal tubes and related medical equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During respiratory failure and total anesthesia, among other circumstances, it is necessary to provide artificial inflation of the human lungs. Artificial inflation of the lungs can be ineffective or even dangerous if proper inflation pressure is not maintained. For this reason, conventional practice includes attachment of a manometer to a resuscitator bag or respirator via a tube. In this way, pressure measurements relating to artificial inflation are obtained. Unfortunately, conventional manometers are heavy, expensive, require frequent calibration, and must be sterilized between patient-uses.
Another circumstance in which pressure must be measured is when a patient is about to be extubated (i.e. the patient is about to have a breathing tube removed from the patient's trachea). Before extubation is performed, it is necessary to ensure that a patient is capable of creating sufficient vacuum relative to atmospheric pressure to breath adequately. In this circumstance, too, conventional manometers demonstrate the failing elicited above. Because of these many undesirable manometer-characteristics, numerous attempts have been made to provide functionality of a manometer in structure not subject to all the disadvantageous features of a manometer. Yet, no such attempt provides the structure of the present invention or succeeds to the extent of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,950, issued to John R. Boehringer, on Jul. 2, 1974, describes a respirometer that measures respiratory volume. The respirometer of this patent does not measure pressure produced by a respirator or resuscitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,740, issued to Joseph W. Brown, on Dec. 30, 1980, describes an incentive spirometer that measures volume of inhalations and exhalations in order to motivate proper inhalation and exhalation practice. The respirometer of this patent does not measure pressure produced by a respirator or resuscitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,967, issued to Pieter H. Vooren et al., on Apr. 7, 1981, describes a device for measuring respiratory resistance. The device of this patent does not measure pressure produced by a respirator or resuscitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,236, issued to Victor L. Poirier, on Nov. 10, 1981, describes a breathing exerciser that measures volume of inhalations and exhalations in order to motivate proper inhalation and exhalation practice. The device of this patent does not measure pressure produced by a respirator or resuscitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,741, issued to Herman L. Watson et al., on May 4, 1982, describes a device for measuring respiratory volume. The device of this patent does not measure pressure produced by a respirator or resuscitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,805, issued to Ichiro Ogura et al., on Jan. 17, 1984, describes a respiratory flowmeter that measures velocity of respired air. The device of this patent does not measure pressure produced by a respirator or resuscitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,201, issued to Ayao Itoh, on Apr. 24, 1984, describes a respiration monitor that measures velocity and pressure of respired air. The device of this patent is highly complicated, in that it also includes a computer and monitor. The device is not intended to be disposable and uses a manometer of known type.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.